ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
FusionFall: Worlds Collide
Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall: Worlds Collide was a prequel manga to FusionFall. While the game uses the Alien Force/'Ultimate Alien' era of the Ben 10 characters, the manga uses the original series versions of the characters. The full manga can be found as a PDF here. Summary The story starts out with Mojo Jojo looking through his telescope and spotting something in outer space. He then calls his monkey minions to him and tells them to prepare, saying that 'conquest awaits'. The story then shifts to the Sector V KND base, where it is shown that communications with KND bases on other planets have been lost. Following this scene, three meteors are shown crashing down on the planet in three separate areas. Mac and Bloo emerge from Foster's Home to check out the meteor that landed nearby, which quickly spawns fusion monsters known as 'Fusion Spawns'. These fusion spawns then attack Mac and Bloo, but they are defeated by Dexter and Ben (as Four Arms). Elsewhere, a similar scene is unfolding in the Sector V KND base, where fusion spawns begin attacking Numbuh Five and Numbuh Two. However, they are saved by Blossom and Bubbles of the Powerpuff Girls. The two attempt to attack the device that is spawning the fusion monsters, but their attacks prove ineffective, as the device just keeps regenerating. Eventually, Dexter arrives with Ben, Mac, and Bloo in tow, where he explains that simple 'brute force' won't work, and that they need a different plan. Dexter gathers the heroes and various others at City Hall, where he, Professor Utonium, and Computress present their findings. They reveal that the devices created from the meteors (known as "terrafusers") are powering up and preparing to do something; however, what they are charging for, Dexter and Professor Utonium are not sure. They present a plan to attack all of the terrafusers at the same time, and attack the central terrafuser with a device known as the Electro Pulse Cannon, or EPC for short. However, two parts needed for the weapon to work are in the hands of Mandark and Mojo Jojo respectively, which leads to the heroes being split into two teams to gather the parts. Blossom, Bubbles, Ben, and Numbuh Two are sent to retrieve the item from Mojo Jojo's Volcano, whilst Numbuh Five, Mac, Bloo, and Dee Dee are sent to obtain the item at Mandark Industries. The team at Mojo Jojo's Volcano enter the facility with ease, thanks to Mojo Jojo and his forces being absent, as well as Upgrade being able to hack the security system with ease. They find the device rather quickly, but they are soon attacked by fusion spawns, which forces Blossom, Bubbles, Numbuh Two, and Ben (as Four Arms) to make a hasty exit. The strike team at Mandark Industries is able to enter the facility and bypass the traps well enough, but soon run into Mandark himself. He agrees to give them the part they need, but in exchange, they must take him with them, which the team agrees to. The team sent to Mandark Industries brings the device to Dexter's aircraft, where Dexter immediately confronts Mandark and tells him to get off his ship. However, because Mandark is the one who knows how his part works, and because they need all of the help they can get, Dexter begrudgingly agrees to work with him. The team from Mojo Jojo's Volcano returns soon after, but they are pursued by fusion monsters, who all start attacking the ship. This leads to the heroes accelerating their plan and starting to put it into action in hopes of the device being ready in time. The group splits up and begins to attack all three terrafusers at once, with Dexter, Professor Utonium, and Computress preparing the ERC to fire on the central terrafuser. However, the weapon fails to fire, and the central terrafuser fires off a beam into the sky, with Dexter's aircraft being hit by the blast. The airship begins to fall, but it is caught by Mandark in his giant robot. After quickly correcting the errors, Dexter is able to fire off the ERC successfully, and destroy the central terrafuser. The heroes begin to celebrate, but it is cut short by Mojo Jojo and his monkey minions crash landing in the area. They attempt to get answers out of him, but before they can do this, Planet Fusion appears in the sky, with Mojo Jojo revealing that the laser fired by the terrafuser was a beacon to bring Planet Fusion to Earth. Characters Major ''Ben 10 *Ben Tennyson **Four Arms (x2) **Upgrade ''The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Professor Utonium *Mojo Jojo ''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *Numbuh Two *Numbuh Five ''Dexter's Laboratory'' *Dexter *Computress *Dee Dee *Mandark ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *Mac *Bloo Minor (Cameos) ''Ed, Edd, n Eddy'' *Ed *Edd *Eddy ''Samurai Jack'' *Samurai Jack ''Megas XLR'' *Coop *Jamie Trivia *Due to child Ben being replaced with teenage Ben in the final game, the final page of the manga was removed from the website, which was likely meant to suggest a greater amount of time had passed between the event in the manga and the start of Planet Fusion's invasion. *Aside from Computress and the Megas XLR characters, all characters that appear in the manga also appear in the crossover comic Cartoon Network: Super Secret Crisis War!. **Most of these characters also make an appearance in the game Punch Time Explosion/Punch Time Explosion XL as well. See Also *FusionFall: Worlds Collide on the FusionFall Wiki Category:Crossover Category:Comic Books